Reckoning (An Unofficial Continuation to the Bionicle Story Line)
by Demeros
Summary: IN PROGRESS An alternate continuation and ending to the Bionicle story.
1. Chapter 1

*Before reading this, please make sure that you've read all Bionicle books and serials.

**As this is completely unofficial, and Lego has given no evidence that they intend to continue Bionicle, I am taking several liberties with this project. Firstly, this story will countermand any plot that takes place after the end of chapter four of the serial _Reign of Shadow_. Secondly, I have never been a fan of the Glatorian and the addition of Bota and Bara Magna into the story. In my universe, these places do not exist. The Mata Nui robot stands in a planet completely covered in water, but for the reason of not confusing this with the official story, I won't refer to it as Aqua Magna. All I ask is that if you intend to read this, you suspend your knowledge of the official story for my version. In terms of comments, I am always open to constructive criticism, which means you can give me suggestions on how to do things and make them better. Just know that I won't go back and change any plot that I've written based on your whims. I am, however, always open to suggestions.

Thanks, and enjoy my vision for how Bionicle should have ended.

-Demeros

**Chapter I**

Lariska could honestly say that she enjoyed Makuta's reign.

Of course she would do everything in her power to end it, he was a being in no mental state to be ruling a universe, and she felt that she was as entitled as any of her former peers to take revenge on him for his attempted elimination of most of the Dark Hunters. But while she hated him with all of what little soul she had, he had made her life the most interesting it had been in several hundred years. On Odina, the Shadowed One had become increasingly paranoid as the years went by, and she found her missions had become few and far between.

_Maybe I'll have to kill him when we're done with Teridax._

That would have to wait until another time however. Her fellow Dark Hunter, Guardian, had been killed on the way. Currently, she was sailing with two Toa Nuva, a Ko-Matoran, a member of the dispersed Order of Mata Nui, and some subterranean, shape shifting Rahi.

Her eyes shifted over to Krahka, standing by herself near the back of the boat. _What does this one think she's playing at? If Makuta catches us, he'll kill the rest of us immediately. She'll probably become his pet or something..._

The Dark Hunter's musings were cut short by Tahu's succinct call. "We've arrived."

The island wasn't much to look at, it was one of those in the western chain that had never been colonized by Matoran and didn't have any intelligent life of its own. Perfect for the spawning grounds of the Rahkshi that the Makuta used so effectively in combat.

A tremor shook the water as the boat struck the rocky shore, sending small waves that smoothed sand that had been untouched for years. Lariska followed Tahu and the others onto the land.

* * *

><p>Mazeka and Teridax trekked across the dense jungle of Voya Nui, the latter using condensed blasts of light to cut away the shrubbery. The island had been at peace for the first time after the removal of the Mask of Life, and had largely been untouched by the war between the Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui. To an outsider, they would seem an odd pair; a Matoran and Makuta walking side by side, but an outsider wouldn't have known that this Teridax hailed from another universe, where Makuta had continued in their service of the great beings. In return for his old enemy Vultraz, Mazeka had received the aid of the white-armored Makuta.<p>

Teridax had explained to the Matoran that the core of the Nui robot lay far beneath the island, in a place called Karda Nui. They intended to find it and sabotage Makuta from his own energy source.

As they reached the inner area of the island, Mazeka held his hand up, signaling the white-armored being to halt. Teridax looked back at him with a knowing smile.

"I heard it too."

"What do you think it might be?" asked Mazeka.

"We're about to find out." The Makuta turned to the side, and with a quick movement of his armored claw, he was holding a squirming Po-Matoran in the air.

Velika smiled to himself as he looked down at the creature who held him in a shining claw. The rapidity of events had definitely changed since the Toa left the island, and he was glad to be in the middle of things again.

The white-armored being seemed to have no intention of putting him down, so Velika began to make himself comfortable while the other Matoran barraged him with a slew of questions.

"Who are you? How do we get to Karda Nui? Do you know what has happened to the Order of Mata Nui?"

While he half-listened to Mazeka, Velika also felt the Matoran's companion attempting to read his mind. _Whatever he finds in there, he won't understand._

Velika replied to them both in his usual matter, muttering, and "Nui Rama only succeed in angering the Ash Bear."

The pair looked at him in confusion. After a few seconds, the Matoran turned away. "I don't have time for this. Leave him."

Velika tensed himself in anticipation as his captor dropped him to the muddy earth. He lay there for a few minutes, feigning unconsciousness, then stood up and quietly followed them into the brush.

* * *

><p>Macku followed behind Kapura and Hafu, conversing with their newfound Toa-ally. She was glad that they had found her before the Rahkshi and Exo-Toa serving "Turaga" Ahkmou.<p>

The blue-armored warrior seemed very ancient, and Macku had taken it upon herself to explain the events since Lhikan's death in Metru Nui so many years before. For her part, the Toa quietly took in everything she said, a stable expression of faked interest showing in her eyes. She had guessed much of the story herself.

As the recap came to an end, the Matoran asked the one question that Tuyet had been preparing to answer. "So how did you get to the Archives, and why has no one heard of you in so many years?"

Tuyet inspected her armored hands as she they continued down the tunnel. "I've been busy with my own affairs."

Macku took in the cracked and scarred armor that the Toa wore. "Those must have gone well..."

Tuyet glared at her, but quickly averted her gaze. "There were... complications." She briefly reflected on the infuriating 2,000 years of dimension-hopping. The Toa smiled darkly, "But now I'm here, and we have a universe to bring down."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Turn<em>****,** Tren Krom repeated, his rending voice sending chills down Lewa's spine. The latter did so and gasped as he saw the ancient monstrosity that spoke to him.

"Happy-cheer," Lewa muttered to himself as he took in the creature. Tren Krom was little more than a pulsating mound of flesh glued into the rocky wall, with crimson tentacles erratically feeling their way around the dark cave. Yet the cave was filled with a dense feeling of ancient power that showed he was not to be judged on appearance alone. Lewa instinctively took a step back.

"I was quick-sent here by Artakha..."

**_I know why you have come"_**

"Then you have to ever-help me find him. He sounded like he was in trouble-bad."

**_It is too late for him. We have our own path to follow._**

"We?"

If he had had a face, Tren Krom would have smiled. **_Not exactly._**

Lewa cried out as tendrils of dark energy pierced his armor. The world was suddenly distorted and he lost his footing, falling to the ground. Everything started to spin until suddenly he was looking at himself, kneeling on the floor. To his astonishment, Lewa saw his own body stand and brush himself off, but there was something wrong with the way the Toa stood, like he wasn't entirely comfortable in his own armor.

All at once, Lewa realized what had happened, he looked down at himself, now in Tren Krom's old prison. As Tren Krom walked out of the cave and into the sunlight, he faintly heard a certain Toa emitting a mental scream that sounded across the island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Teridax looked out over the universe that he now controlled, content. The Matoran were scattered, the Toa would soon break against the might of his Rahkshi, and all was well. He turned his gaze to Metru Nui, where he had appointed Akhmou as king in return for the Matoran's aid over the years. Teridax felt he owed him something, and Akhmou's small mind was satisfied with ruling that city.

Akhmou was in Dume's old chamber, recieving reports periodically from Exo-Toa as to how the Matoran projects were progressing. His first action had been to put his citizens to work so as to prevent any organized revolt. Still, some Matoran would escape into the archives from time to time, and he was constantly ordering the soldiers of Makuta to retrieve them.

Matoran were crafty, and the dull minds of the Exo-Toa met with varying success at recapturing the fugitives, but at least it gave Akhmou something to do.

Teridax, having a much better sight of the city, knew where every individual was at any given time. For example, he saw a group of Matoran traveling through the Archives to the Ga-Metru docks, probably planning to leave the city. Teridax wondered at their intent, and elected to let them continue. If they were killed, there would be no huge loss, and if they tried to fight him, he would eliminate them with a thought.

* * *

><p>Exo-Toa, for all their firepower, were even less creative than the Vahki. They had originally been designed to be driven by the Toa as simple suits of armor, but the Makuta had soon started using them on their own as enforcers, mainly on Destral and the nearby islands.<p>

Now, the mechanical suits of armor patrolled throughout the known universe, and nowhere were they more important than Metru Nui. Akhmou used them as a police force in place of the Rahkshi, due to a traumatic experience with a Tuhrak on the island above.

If the Exo-Toa had had emotions, they would have been unpleasantly surprised as three Matoran and what looked like a Toa smashed their way out of one of the barred Archive entrances.

Tuyet subdued the robots with blasts of water that were concentrated enough to punch through the hide of a Blade Burrower. The Matoran sprinted by while the machines were temporarily subtracted.

The Toa watched them until they had disappeared behind a building, then activated the power of her Kanohi mask, turning herself intangible. The Exo-Toa had recovered and launched missile blasts in her direction, but they simply passed through the figure to explode against the tunnel walls behind her.

Tuyet deactivated her mask just as she passed the suits of armor, solidifying watery knives inside their armor, then quickly removed her hands. She caught up with the Matoran just as the machines sparked and fell to the ground.

"It's good to be back." Tuyet said with a sharp grin.

* * *

><p>Takadox reflected on his victory over the Toa Mahri as he sat atop his throne of butchered Rahi. It had been so simple yet so gratifying, and now he was the undisputed king of a small tribe of Matoran on one of the Southern Islands. As soon as his boat had hit the shore, he had walked straight into the village, hypnotizing the guards, and slain the Turaga in one fell slice. The Matoran had mostly stayed in line after that, but he reminded them of who held the power by regularly hypnotizing random villagers to fall upon their own tools.<p>

His one fear was the Makuta that he had once served, now ruler of the entire universe. It would be easy for that being to have utterly destroyed him, yet the dreaded moment had never arrived. Takadox had theorized that the new Great Spirit had more important issues to deal with.

A call echoed from the gates of his village, and the former Barraki stood up to greet the frantic Vo-Matoran who had sprinted to her ruler.

"Lord Takadox, there's someone at the gate asking to enter. What should we tell him?"

Takadox frowned. "Lead me to him."

When they reached the gate, Takadox drew himself up to his full height. Frightening Matoran was one thing, but he would take no chances with an unknown variable.

Facing him stood a Toa of Ice wearing a Kanohi Akaku. The Toa quickly analyzed the warlord, then spoke, "My name is Kopaka Nuva, I believe that you are the Barraki and traitor known as Takadox."

Takadox didn't question how the Toa new who he was. Behind him, he noticed the Matoran gazing in curiosity and hope that their former ruler had finally met his match. _A fight it will be then._

* * *

><p>Pridak looked out across his army, larger than any the universe had ever known. It had been extremely easy to rally the troops, as so many denizens of the universe wanted to take down the Makuta of Metru Nui who now ruled over them all.<p>

Only four Barraki remained to lead the soldiers. Rumor had it that Carapar was dead, while Takadox' whereabouts were unknown. Pridak was still angered by the thought of his old ally's betrayal, and he had promised himself that Takadox would one day taste the edge of his blade.

The Shadowed One had also allied with the Barraki, and Pridak sensed that he would prove valuable in the coming war.

_And quite a war it will be._ The warlord smiled as he imagined the carnage that they would wreak.

_And when the dust settles, we will once again be the ultimate power in the universe._

As if on cue, a war cry went up from the legions and they began to march, presumably on orders from one of the other Barraki. Pridak grinned, baring his shark-like teeth. _Quite a war indeed..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Kopaka watched as Takadox slowly stepped forward, averting his eyes as to not fall prey to his adversary's hypnotic ability. He saw Takadox frown for a moment as he realized that the Toa would not be so easily defeated. That momentary hesitation was all that Kopaka needed, and suddenly the Barraki was encased in a solid block of ice.

"Surrender now and you might survive all of this."

He soon realized that he had underestimated the desperation of the warlord as Takadox smashed his way free from the ice, forcing the Matoran to flee the sharp crystals as they embedded themselves in the ground.

"Your universe in ruins, the people that you once protected fleeing in fear, yet you come to fight me at the edge of the universe... I'm truly flattered."

Kopaka narrowly avoided a spear-thrust from his foe."To be perfectly honest, I had no idea that you were here." He shoved the Barraki back with his sword and shield. "Also, I haven't reached the edge of the universe. Not yet."

Takadox retrieved a dagger from his belt and threw it at the Toa, who dodged it in a manner that illustrated his combat experience. "You Toa, always fighting, always pressing on, even against impossible odds. No wonder there are so few of you left."

Kopaka grimaced at the clarity behind his enemy's words. "If we didn't fight, there wouldn't be any of us left." Takadox couldn't argue with that.

For a few moments, the battle seesawed, with the two contestants locked in their struggle. One fought for justice, the other for survival.

Kopaka bashed the spear out of the Barraki's slimy claw and pressed his advantage with a kick to his opponent's knee joint, sending him to the ground. Takadox reached frantically for his weapon, well aware of the Matoran that watched him. His rule over these villagers depended on the outcome of this battle.

The Toa of Ice quickly put his foot down on the wrist of the warlord with a sickening crunch. Takadox shrieked in pain as his muscle sinew was ground into his cracked armor.

Looking down upon his foe with disgust, Kopaka sheathed his blade. "It's over."

Takadox looked up into the eyes of his enemy and saw only cold determination there. "You're a Toa, you won't kill me."

Kopaka slowly shook his head. "You're right, I am a Toa, and I have a duty to uphold all that the title stands for," He closed his eyes momentarily, his telescopic lense focusing then unfocusing. "But the universe is ruled by a madbeing who'll stop at nothing to destroy all that is good. And you're right Barraki, we Toa are few..."

With a flick of his hand, he used his elemental power to freeze the mutagen in Takadox' life support system, filling the warlord's veins with deadly sharp ice crystals. Takadox' eyes widened in shock and agony, then rolled back into his head.

"...And that means that we can no longer take chances."

* * *

><p>Across the universe, Axxon faced struggles of his own. He had awoken on what seemed to be a completely deserted island, but after some voyaging he had found his several of his allies from what was left of the Order of Mata Nui. Brutaka had been easy to spot due to his size, and soon a party had formed, consisting of the two old friends as well as Keetongu and an angry Roodaka.<p>

At first Keetongu had refused to travel with the Vortixx who had been his sworn enemy for so long, but eventually Axonn had convinced him with a subtle talk and a not-so-subtle axe. For her part, Roodaka had shown a complete disregard for the others, and her rage at Teridax's takeover was easily noticed, not to say that the others felt differently.

Several questions had plagued Axxon since his return to consciousness after his escape from Teridax's illusion. First and foremost, why hadn't the new Great Spirit just killed them immediately? He certainly had the power to do it.

Secondly, why had he deposited them all onto this island? As far as they could figure out, they had awoken somewhere in the southern chain, somewhere devoid of all intelligent life.

Axxon glanced at Brutaka, his oldest friend and closest ally. Together they had been through so much, but ever since Brutaka and he had been thrown into a pool of antidermis, his friend had been completely different, distant and quiet, not to mention practically glowing with newfound power. He claimed that he was the collective mind of the original Makuta, and Axxon sensed that he wasn't lying, but didn't know what that would mean for the golden warrior.

Now the group had found their way to the shore of the island, and had begun crafting rafts to start their journey to the inhabited parts of the universe. Normally they would have travelled with the power of Brutaka's Olmak, but Roodaka had intelligently pointed out that any use of interdimensional travel or similarly disruptive activity would be instantly noticed by Teridax.

As they finished the wooden hulls of the transports, Axxon looked up to the Red Star, high above the sky, and wondered how it was possible to fight reality itself.

_Just because we don't know how doesn't mean we won't try._

* * *

><p>Karda Nui was a place in ruin.<p>

Unbeknownst to Mazeka and Teridax, the Av-Matoran and Toa had fled before the Ignika initiated an energy storm that destroyed the entire cavern. Mazeka looked out over the charred landscape, mourning those who had died only to unknowingly empower the greatest evil the universe had ever known.

Teridax was shocked for his own reason, with the core of the universe destroyed, there was now no power feeding the massive robot that his counterpart now controlled. It would only be a matter of time before the universe started collapsing in on itself.

Suddenly both felt a great pressure on their minds, one that easily smashed through the mental defenses that Mazeka had received as a member of the Order. Simultaneously, they saw a lone figure flying toward the cliff on which they stood. As the being came closer, Mazeka recognized him as a Toa of Air before succumbing to the whirlwind of mental energy.

Tren Krom lightly landed on the stone ledge where the Matoran called Mazeka and his Makuta-ally stood, cutting off the preliminary mental blast that he had used in case they were dangerous. He was curious as to why there was an alternate version of Teridax in the universe, and quickly scanned the mind of the Ko-Matoran. _Interesting._

Mazeka's world was still coming back into focus as the Toa introduced himself, so he didn't immediately process the name that he heard. When he did finally sift through the words, an expression of shock and awe plastered itself under the mask that he wore.

The white-armored Teridax seemed equally surprised. "In my universe, the Great Beings destroyed you almost immediately after you had fulfilled your purpose."

Tren Krom smiled through Lewa's mask. "Wise of them. If they had done the same here, however, your universe would truly be doomed."

Mazeka looked for arrogance in the entity's words, but only found honest clarity.

Meanwhile, Teridax was sizing up the possessed Toa. Was the Tren Krom of this universe a Toa, or had something changed?

Suddenly he was struck with an epiphany. "You are looking for your original body."

"Indeed I am," said Tren Krom, "and you are going to help me find it."

* * *

><p>The seven Turaga sat in a rough circle along with the Toa Mahri, Toa Nuva Gali, and the elusive Toa Krakua who had been so essential in the defense of the city.<p>

_Too bad it all ended up like this, _thought Matau.

The Toa had escorted him and the other Turaga into the Archives as soon as Teridax took power, and the group has stayed in the tunnels for an unknown amount of time. With no stars to watch, who could say how many days had passed since Makuta's takeover?

Whenua had found their old ally Krahka in the tunnels, and soon they had found a way out of Metru Nui into the island of Daxia, former base of the Order of Mata Nui. There they found Trinuma, guarding the base for any surviving agents. He had given them haven in the facility where Karzahni and the five remaining Piraka were caged. Soon after, Tobduk had returned, reporting on the successful destruction of the fortress at Destral and the death of Makuta Tridax.

Of the other Toa, Tahu, Onua, Kopaka, Takanuva, Pohatu, and Lewa had gone to stir up some form of resistance against Teridax. Krahka had volunteered to go with them.

It was only days later, but Matau felt like years had passed without word from his friends. Now the other Turaga were considering sending the Mahri out to find the Shadowed One and the surviving Dark Hunters under his command. It would be a dangerous mission based on prior experience with that organization, but the Mahri were itching strike out against Teridax, and hopefully the groups would be able to put aside their differences for the common goal of bringing the Great Spirit down.

The Turaga had argued for hours over the decision. Whenua, Vakama, Dume, and Nuju believed that it would be the first step to organizing a resistance that would be the only chance of defeating Teridax. Nokama, Matau, and Onewa argued that it would end up with the deaths of even more Toa, and that the Order should conserve its forces.

In the end, Jaller had been the deciding factor. He had approached the Turaga and spoke on behalf of his team, saying that they were willing to risk their lives because once Matoro had done the same. "It's the least we can do to honor his memory."

Matau and his allies had grudgingly agreed, and now the Toa were leaving the island on what might be their last mission.

He didn't even notice Nokama until she placed her hand gracefully on his shoulder. The Turaga smiled faintly at the gesture of friendship. Nokama and he stood there in silence and watched the ship fade into the distance. It seemed that everyone had a destiny to fulfill, and the former Toa could only watch and hope.


End file.
